


Remember to Forget

by akadiene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Memory Loss, i warned you, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadiene/pseuds/akadiene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That girl in the picture, next to Neville. Who is she?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to Forget

"That girl in the picture, next to Neville. Who is she?"

She smiles up at them, waving lazily, as if sensing the question. As if she wants him to give Dean the answer. As if--

He averts his eyes so he can't see hers, so pale and wide and knowing. Did she guess, back then, when this picture was taken, that she would become but another casualty in a cruel war with no defined ending and no clear winner? Maybe. Probably. He'd asked once, in the strange sharp limbo in the room before the battle, if she was afraid. She'd just laughed.

"Doesn't matter," he says, because that's all he can. "Forget about her."

Dean's eyes are sharpened needle-points breaking his flesh, saying  _Fuck you, Seamus. I can't even remember her, much less forget her._

 _I know, Dean. And I'm sorry._ He wants to say it, but the words stick to his throat like sawdust and he has no choice but to swallow them back down.

"Her name, I think I remember it. Is it Luna? Where can I find her?" Dean has softened, voice is desperate and pleading, hands trembling as they hold on to the photo tightly .

She laughs at something Neville says, and Ginny throws an arm around her, and the whole thing loops back interminably, making him feel sick.

"No," he manages to say.

"No?" 

A quick intake of breath. Eyelids flutter shut. 

"Her name _was_ Luna."


End file.
